The overall objective of this proposal is to obtain continued funding for the Population Research Center at the Office of Population Research. The Center is a multidisciplinary unit which provides basic support services to research projects at the Office through four cores. These cores are: (1) The Data Analysis Core, which provides continuing technical expertise and advice to all research projects from individuals who have a substantive interest in demography as well as special knowledge of methods and problems of data analysis; (2) The Administrative Core, which is the time spent by key individuals in reviewing and approving research projects, in overseeing finances and the coordination of research personnel, and in preparing reports; (3) The Library Core, which is incorporated into the Special Population Research Library located on the Center's premises and which under the first three years of the OPR's current Center Grant has become a major research source; and (4) The Editorial Core, which consists primarily of a part-time editor to aid in the publication of research results. The Center is currently providing services to several major research projects. These include: (1) Th Sequelae to Teenage Pregnancy; (2) The 1975 National Fertility Study; (3) The European Fertility Project; (4) The Economic Benefits of Children. These research projects are in the OPR's 40-year tradition of conducting research on historical and regional studies, U.S. fertility, methodological innovations, and problems associated with rapid growth, particularly in developing countries. We hope that the research program will be further strengthened with NIH approval of a grant for estimation of demographic indices from imperfect data.